


La hermandad de las siete plumas rojas

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Águila Roja
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotherhood of Assassins, Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship, Heroes & Heroines, Investigations, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: Cuando Agustín sabe que va a morir, sus planes se adelantan. Aunque no podrá ser él el que le explique a su protegido Gonzalo ni sus orígenes ni los secretos de su familia; sabe que la hermandad volverá a renacer. Para ello, Gonzalo deberá reencontrarse con el pasado y escuchar a su corazón.(Comienza al final de la temporada 3 de Águila Roja)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando te entra la morriña y te dedicas a revisar viejas historias que escribiste, y te pierden las ganas. Aguila Roja fue una de mis grandes pasiones, y si lo unimos al universo Assassin... Pues estoy como una niña chica. Además, estoy de los nervios, esta historia es demasiado importante... 
> 
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> Primer fic en español, aunque es mi lengua materna impone un montón.

Agustín sabía que iba a morir. 

Sabía que Mendoza había dado con él, que vigilaba sus pasos… Sabía que no llegaría a darle a su pupilo las respuestas que tanto ansiaba… 

Se sentó en su escritorio, agotado y entristecido, y empezó a escribir.

Sabía que su pupilo necesitaría de ellos.

Después de todo, la hermandad volvería a renacer en la ciudad, aunque él no llegase a verlo en este mundo.


	2. De dudas del corazón y amistades que ayudan al alma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflexiones del héroe, y comienzos inesperados... 
> 
> "¿Qué podía ofrecerle el? Una vida de peligro y dolor, de sangre y muerte. 
> 
> Ella era luz, y él vivía entre las sombras."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, primer capítulo. Let's get this thing started!...

Como cada mañana la vida empezaba temprano en casa de los Montalvo, sobre todo para Gonzalo que solo había logrado unas pocas horas de sueño tras pasarse toda la noche como Águila junto a Sátur.

Había pasado toda la noche en los tejados, salvando a quien lo necesitase, recorriéndose básicamente media villa protegiendo a los inocentes… Tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que le dolía el corazón pensando en ella.

Estaba prometida con Juan, noble, rico y que la amaba. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle el? Una vida de peligro y dolor, de sangre y muerte.

Ella era luz, y él vivía entre las sombras.

¿Pero porque Juan estaba en las peleas clandestinas? Eso era algo que le preocupaba, y mucho. Si por sus imprudencias Juan ponía en peligro a Margarita tendrían algo más que palabras.

Con un suspiro, terminó de atarse los puños de la camisa y salió de su cuarto, frotándose los ojos. Ni Margarita ni Alonso estaban desayunando todavía, solo Sátur, preparando el desayuno que al verle curioso pregunto:

 

“¿Qué tal ha dormido amo?”

“Poco. Pero bueno… ¿Se han levantado Margarita y Alonso ya?”

“La señora estaba arreglándose, Alonsillo todavía duerme.”

“Bien…”

 

Sátur dejo la frase en el aire al ver como los ojos almendrados de su amo se llenaban de tristeza y cansancio. Nunca lo había visto así, ni durante los momentos más duros como Águila. Era desconcertante verle tan abatido, pero cuando se trataba de la señora, su amo perdía la calma y la compostura.

Silencioso, le puso el plato de gachas frente a él, apretándole el hombro en señal de compañerismo. Gonzalo le sonrió de vuelta, agradecido de que su amigo siempre estuviese dispuesto a escucharle, dispuesto a ser su conciencia y compañero de fatigas.

 

“Gracias Sátur. Por estar ahí siempre. “

“A mandar amo. Para eso estamos.“

 

Sentándose uno junto a otro, ambos se dedicaron a dar buena cuenta del desayuno, disfrutando de la compañía y la calma antes de volver a la locura de día que les esperaba. Margarita no tardó mucho en salir de su cuarto vestida para el trabajo.

 

“Buenos días Gonzalo. Buenos días Sátur. ¿Alonso no está despierto?”

“Nah señora, al muchacho, que se le han pegao las sabanas.”

“Pues si no se levanta pronto no le veré. Que la marquesa esta de los nervios preparando la recepción para esos italianos.”

“¿Italianos?”

“Si, el embajador del Gran Ducado de Florencia y sus hijos. Al parecer el rey se lo ha pedido expresamente y esta de los nervios.” dijo Margarita suspirando mientras le daba las gracias a Sátur por las gachas

“Si quieres luego puedo pasar por palacio para recogerte, imagino que saldrás muy tarde. “

“¿Si no te importa?”

 

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, caramelo contra carbón, y desviaron la mirada rápidamente, temerosos de que el otro se diese cuenta de lo que había en sus ojos. Sátur, siempre observador negó con la cabeza. Esos dos estaban locos el uno por el otro y cualquiera con ojos lo veía, excepto ellos.

Fue la aparición del más joven de la casa lo que animo la conversación y todos se pusieron a charlar sobre lo preparado para el día. Alonso también se ofreció a acompañar después a recoger a su tía, y el desayuno concluyo entre risas y besos en la frente, miradas veladas y ojos traviesos.

Acompañado de su hijo Gonzalo fue hasta la escuela, donde sus alumnos lo esperaban entre juegos y travesuras.

 

“Anda chicos, vamos para dentro. Que hoy os tengo una clase especial.”

“¿De qué maestro?”

“Silencio y podré contaros.”

 

Y así, con los ojos llenos de estrellas y las historias de su maestro, los pequeños del barrio de San Felipe continuaron con su mañana, sin saber que un par de ojos grises les observaban con curiosidad desde una esquina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludarme en mi twitter @abbied_arcy y mi instagram pemberleystateofmind. ¡Kudos y comentarios son altamente apreciados!

**Author's Note:**

> Venir a decirme hola a mi twitter anda! @abbied_arcy ^^


End file.
